Mandible's speech/Cutter joins our heroes/Our villains' true colors
This is how Mandible's speech, Cutter joins our heroes, and our villains' true colors are revealed in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. it cuts to Mandible, Cutter, and our villains with the ant soldiers as he gives a speech General Mandible: Gentlemen, there comes a time, with the evolution of a perfect colony.... When the strong are meant to rise above the weak. Now ''is that time. Trakeena: Is he speaking English? Olympius: Yes, Trakeena. What he is trying to say, is that we are meant to rise above the universe. it cuts below General Mandible: (voice) Below us right now, the weak elements of the colony are being washed away. an ant attempts to reach the top Treacheron: We may not be able to make it. Z: Treacheron's right. We need more ants! Mac Grimborn: Guess it's up to us heroes. Azteca: Mac, Weaver can't hold it alone. Weaver: Get going! the other ants on his back Z: Hang in there, buddy. Starlight: We almost know exactly what we're doing. Azteca kisses Weaver as she follows Z and our heroes manage to reach for the top Mac Grimborn: I've got it! Azteca: Hurry up, go! Go, go, go! Weaver takes deep breaths, Mac keeps digging the top. Then it cuts above General Mandible: Our princess is secured, and our glorious future is at hand. Cutter hears the sound of digging General Mandible: We can all stand proud. It is time.... For a ''new ''beginning. Mac's hand cracks the top open, creating a hole of water below as the heroes get up here ant soldiers gasp General Mandible: What in Davy Jones' Locker is that? Colonel Cutter: I think that's the weak element and the heroes, sir. Divatox: NO!! Mac Grimborn: Well, well, well. We meet again, ''former ''General Mandible. General Mandible: You?! an ant soldier's spear Don't you understand?! Cutter decides to disobey Mandible General Mandible: It's for the good of the colony! Mac Grimborn: You're not the colony. You're a traitor who wants to kill the queen and betray your people. Ant soldiers: gasp Mac Grimborn: You're arrogant. Orcrist Mandible tries to kill him, Cutter hits him in the face Ant soldiers: gasp Everyone: gasp Thomas: Whoa. Did you see that? Ruffnut: That was incredible. Tuffnut: Who knew that Colonel Cutter had ''that ''in him? Prince Sprocket: Cutter, you barnacle-ridden reject! What do you think you're doing?! Colonel Cutter: Something I should've done a long time ago. I am going to join these new war heroes for their heroic efforts. Prince Sprocket: You traitor! Colonel Cutter: Mandible's the only traitor here. down to help Z ''This ''is for the good of the colony, Sprocket. for Z's hand looks enraged General Mandible: '''YOU USELESS, UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT!!!!! ''I ''THE COLONY!!!!!! 'attacked by Astronema Astronema: Your part in this is over, General Mandible. General Mandible: Astronema.... his face What are you doing? Dark Specter: You were merely a pawn to my master plan. You see, I wanted to demonstrate that Mac is even better than you, and now he has proved it. Rygog: Looks like the villains aren't in league with Mandible anymore. Leo: What's going on? General Mandible: 'TRAITORS!!!!!!!!! 'to attack them Z: gasps Look out! Cutter and gets thrown into the water by Mandible, then screams General Mandible: then dies as Z falls into the water Princess Bala: 'Z!!!!! ' Mac Grimborn: an idea Cutter, let's move it! Get these ants up here, now! Colonel Cutter: Yes, sir. him, then turns to the ant soldiers You heard the general! down to save Z Lightning McQueen: It's ''"Captain!" '' the ant soldiers and our heroes get the ants up to the surface The Queen Ant: Thank goodness we've made it. Cutter dives underwater to save Z Starlight: Wait here, Your Majesty. off with Bala Cutter finds Z and rushes to get him out the last row of ants, including Weaver gets to the surface Azteca: Oh, Weaver. Thomas: We did it! Princess Bala: Where's Z? Knock Out: And Colonel Cutter? Cutter gets Z up to the surface then puts him down Mac Grimborn: Why'd you do it, Cutter? Why'd you turn against Mandible? Colonel Cutter: Because, I needed to see for myself that his successor is worthy, and now he is. at Mac Elgar: Mac's Mandible's successor? Mac Grimborn: I'm.... Honored. Divatox: I can't believe it. Trakeena: The day ''will ''come. Deviot: When you ''will ''be defeated. they escape